peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket/Second Ambush
(Later, on the deck of the ship, Ash slowly woke up and as he came to, he noticed in front of him Oroku, Krang, and the mutant warthog and rhino standing there with evil smirks. The warthog's face is now revealed to have light brown fur like his body, a purple mohawk with a ponytail, and is wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils. And the mutant rhino's face is now revealed to have dark gray skin like his body, a light gray nose horn, and yellow eyes. Ash got confused) Ash: (Confused) Oroku? Guys? What’s…? (He was about to move when something stopped him. He looked down on himself to find himself tied up to an anchor (Similar to how Charlie was tied up to an anchor in “All Dogs go to Heaven”). He looked around and noticed NiGHTS, Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck tied up the same way on different anchors) NiGHTS: (Concerned) Shocked as us, huh? (Ash turned to Oroku, Krang, and the mutants in confusion) Ash: What’s going on? Oroku: Surprised, are you? Krang: That was to be expected. (The mutants nods in agreement with evil chuckles as the rest of the pirates arrived, smirking evilly) Ash: And who are those two mutants? Mutant warthog: (Sarcastically) Well! (Snorts as he got serious with an evil smirk) You don't even recognize us in these forms? Mutant rhino: Well, that's to be expected. Mutant warthog: (Pointing at his sunglasses) Recognize these? (Ash and NiGHTS looked closely at the sunglasses and realization dawned upon them on who those two actually are) Ash and NiGHTS: Bebop and Rocksteady?! (Even Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got surprised) Klang: Mutation? (The mutants, now revealed to be the transformed Bebop and Rocksteady, nods) Rocksteady: Correct. We were humans. Bebop: But we were mutated upon our rescue after the cave explosion in order to heal our wounds. NiGHTS: But why are you guys being Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage? Jessie: Even my guys and I didn’t know about the secret identities either. (The others agreed) NiGHTS: We thought you died. Ash: How did…? Oroku: Isn’t it obvious? We faked our deaths. Ash: (Guessing) To fool the enemy and then…? (Realizes) ''You got amnesia? Oroku: No. Krang: Does it look like we lost our memories? Oroku: Didn’t even try to fool the pirates. NiGHTS: (Guessing) They tricked you? Bebop and Rocksteady: Nope. Ash: It’s obvious! The Uni-Mind must’ve…. ''(Realizes) ''Oh, wait. The Uni-Mind wasn’t captured yet when…. Meowth: I bet the real Oroku, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady got captured, gave you clone life and died for real! Bleck: That’s too cruel for pirates like them! Krang: Actually, no on that, too. Oroku: That’s right. Bebop: And we told you already; We survived and got healed while me and Rocksteady got healed ''and mutated. Rocksteady: The four of us actually went on their side before you. (The prisoners got shocked upon hearing Rocksteady say that, for it felt like a ton of bricks struck them) Ash: (Shocked) Oroku…. NiGHTS: (Shocked) Why? Oroku: Don’t “Oroku” nor “Why?” us! I prefer to just be called the Shredder instead. Krang: We pretended to be reformed bounty hunters. Rocksteady: Care to explain away, Boss? (Oroku, now officially called Shredder, nods) Shredder: (To Rocksteady) Gladly. (To Ash's group) Prior to meeting you boys and your (Winks at Ratigan) yellow R-A-T, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, and I rescued K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates, especially Team Rocket and Bleck here (Points at Team Rocket and Bleck), from the Sharpedo from the last time you defeated them. (Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady continued for him) Krang: Then they hired us to capture you and your Pikachu, dead or alive, for bounty. Bebop: And we tricked Klang into joining the crew in order to use him for money. (Snorts) And we were even told of Blumiere and Timpani's origin behind Bleck's back by the crew. (A wave of betrayal striking them, Ash, NiGHTS, Klang, and Bleck started to get angry slowly as the explanation continued) Rocksteady: So we pretended to join you, claiming we were reformed. NiGHTS: (Realizing) So that’s why the Sharpedo’s lair was destroyed! Klang: Because of you four backstabbing sons of…! (Shredder points his claws at Klang with an evil smug/smirk) Shredder: (Smiling smugly and evilly) Ah-ah-ah! I’d watch your language if I were you. (He then puts his lower face silver metal mask that matches his helmet on him. Shadow got calmly surprised and recognized it) Shadow: That mask.... Shredder: (Turning to Shadow) And I overheard you say about us; "They looked familiar." Krang: Especially when a little girl said something about.... Waiting for Shadow to come home for Christmas.... (Shadow calmly reacted in shock upon hearing Krang say that; It felt like a sword stabbing him) Shadow: Wait a minute.... You mean...? Bebop: Yep. (Snorts) Maria Robotnik, a little girl with dreams of joining Ash Ketchum and his team with you, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat. (Shadow slowly started to get angry calmly) Rocksteady: Yeah. (Chuckles evilly and then mockingly) Oooh, I'm gonna get her a pretty gift while I'm out. (Seriously) Yeah. Get her a gift that was for nothing, especially when the Boss bumped her off over her fighting back in defiance. (Shadow continued to get angry) Klang: Once a quartet of spies for pirates, always a quartet of spies for pirates! Krang: (Sneeringly) You really catch on, huh? Shredder: (Sneeringly upon seeing Shadow getting angry even more) And don't worry, my brooding enemy. You'll be able to see Maria again.... In the afterlife. (Finally snapping, Shadow attempted to jump at Shredder and beat the pants out of him, but due to him being tied up to an anchor by escape and magic-proof rope, he couldn't) Shredder: (Laughs evilly) Nice try, but no cigar. Krang: (Sneeringly) Temper, temper. Shadow: (Angrily) You murderer! (Bleck turned to his former crew in anger) Bleck: And what do you mean, mine and Timpani's origin behind my back?! Dimentio: Well, let's just say your love was a tragedy. Bleck: "Tragedy?" Dimentio: Yes. Ratigan: Let's just say.... (Pretends to ponder) Hmm.... (Realizes in pretend) Oh, yes. Your daddy really wanted to give you his blessing after your argument over Timpani. And when she was on the verge of death, he saw you risk your life to save her and then.... (Chuckles evilly) Let's just say Dimentio here pulled a few manipulation strings behind the curtain and turned her into what you called "Tippi." She even lost her memories as Timpani along with you losing your memories as Blumiere after we knocked you out. (Bleck got slowly angry in realization) Dimentio: Then once your father was murdered by us, the pirates, like a slaughtered pig, (To Bebop) No offence. Bebop: (Snorts) None taken. Dimentio: (Continuing) I then casted a spell over you to forget about your old life and surprisingly, the spell was broken upon you and Timpani slowly regaining your true memories after you were abandoned like a dog ditched by his ex-owner. (Bleck, like Shadow, then tried to go at him in anger, but the escape and magic-proof ropes held him back as well) Shredder: (To Ash) Heh. Talk about a chain reaction of anger, eh? Ash: (Angrily) So we mourned for you four for nothing! (Realizes) And Pikachu, NiGHTS, and I gave you four nice eulogies! (K. Rool and Skurvy then came up with evil smirks) Skurvy: (Mockingly) “They bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape.” K. Rool: (Mockingly) “They were not only good friends, but good comrades.” Skurvy: Got that all on tape by Megavolt here. (Megavolt plays the video of the memorial, much to Ash and NiGHTS’ shock) Ash: (Sadly on video) They…. Will be missed very much. (K. Rool and Skurvy laughed evilly) K. Rool: Play that again, Skurvy! Skurvy: Gladly! (He rewinds the video and replayed Ash’s speech) Ash: (Sadly on video) They…. Will be missed very much. (K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates laughed evilly at this while Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady chuckled evilly at this) K. Rool: (Sneeringly) Still miss them now?! Skurvy: (Sneeringly) So much for avenging them! Ash: (Angrily) Stop making fun of us! (He tried to break free, but the ropes were tied tight on him. Even the other prisoners struggled to free themselves, but that too was in vain) Skurvy: Hate to break it to ya, but those ropes are escape and magic-proof. Shadow: (Scoffs) That explains it. K. Rool: (Ignoring Shadow to Ash) And since you lost your “Comrades,” you’ve been out of your game. Ash: It doesn’t matter! NiGHTS: As long as good triumphs over evil, anything is possible! Ash: You can bet that! K. Rool: (Mockingly) Ooh, we’re so scared of that speech. (Seriously) Not! Also, we decided while you were unconscious that we’ll not kill you. Instead, we’ll make you…. Us. (He laughs evilly as Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got shocked on what K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates’ plan is and then K. Rool asked them sneeringly) K. Rool: (Sneeringly) Any last requests? Skurvy: And don’t think of any reverse psychology tricks! (After the prisoners thought about their last request, Ash realized and spoke up his last request) Ash: I have one. Skurvy: Then name it! Ash: I wish to make my last report. NiGHTS: Me too. K. Rool: On where? Ash and NiGHTS: That intercom. (They see the intercom by the mast and while they noticed, Ash and NiGHTS secretly used their tied hands to push a communicator button on their tied watches, for that is to contact their team to help them. And surprisingly, K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates agreed to that request) K. Rool: Go ahead. Skurvy: Make that last report. (Megavolt holds the microphone to the intercom to Ash and NiGHTS and they began their speech) Ash and NiGHTS: Ash Ketchum and NiGHTS, last report. (Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady turned to each other with evil smirks) Krang: (Whispering) Look at them, torturing themselves. Rocksteady: (Whispering) It’s not like anybody out there will hear their cries for help. Bebop: (Whispering) Yeah. (Snorts) Where would their help be at this time? (In the forest, Ash’s team continued their way when suddenly, Serena’s watch beeped) Serena: Guys, wait! (They stopped and noticed) Iris: Is it Ash and the others? (Serena pushed her button and they listened) Ash: (Voice over) As my friends and I go to our doom. Pikachu: (Quietly shocked) Pika Pika? (The others were shocked upon hearing that last word, but listened quietly) Ash: (Voice over) We’re saluting to our remaining team who have failed to help us save Neverland and the outside world from danger. (Realizing they meant them, the team listened some more) NiGHTS: (Voice over) We were foolish to make them not accompany us, and we failed because of it due to our wrongful grieving. (Realizing even more that they are asking them for help, the team smiled and nodded at each as Ash and NiGHTS said these next words) Ash: (Voice over) So our team, we wish you farewell. NiGHTS: (Voice over) And we’re sorry. Ash: (Voice over) And we still care for you. (Pushing her button again, Serena made her announcement) Serena: Guys, let’s…. (Winks at them) Go visit the pirates. Iris: Yeah. They actually admitted they needed us. Stella: Then let’s hurry! (They fly towards the ship quickly) Musa: We’re coming, guys! (Back at the ship, Ash and NiGHTS finished) Ash and NiGHTS: This is Ash Ketchum and NiGHTS, signing off for the last time. (With their speech done, Ash and NiGHTS secretly pushed their tied buttons to turn off the communicators) K. Rool: (Mockingly) Aw, I’m think I’m gonna cry now. Skurvy: (Mockingly) Haven’t been this choked up since I got…. (Sneeringly) A hunk of rice caught in my throat! (The pirates laughed evilly while Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady smirked evilly at this, although we can't see Shredder's due to his mask) K. Rool: (To Shadow, Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket) And what about you six? Any last requests from you? Skurvy: Come on, spit it out. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck glared angrily at the pirates) Jessie: These are out last words…. Whatever’s worth to work for Ash and his friends, it was a blast. James: And special. Meowth: And fantastic for us. Klang: And fun. Bleck: And nice. Shadow: And cool. (The pirates smirked evilly at this) Shredder: (Mockingly) Well, that was a touching speech. Rocksteady: (Mockingly) Yeah. Krang: (Mockingly) Makes you think you could cry for that. Bebop: (Mockingly) Boo-hoo. (Snorts, then seriously) As if! (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to their evil smirking crew) K. Rool: Now let’s finish them! Skurvy: You heard him! (The crew then hoisted the anchors with the bound prisoners still on there up in front of the corrupted Uni-Mind and Ratigan aimed it at them. As this happened, the crew below the prisoners said sneering things at them) Dimentio: (Sneeringly) Feel comfortable? Hare: (Sneeringly) They look like pinatas hanging up there! Quackerjack: (Sneeringly) How high do you want to float? (While Team Rocket looked on in concern and fear, Ash, NiGHTS, Shadow, Klang, and Bleck continued to look on at the Uni-Mind with brave faces) K. Rool and Skurvy: Shoot them. (Just when Ratigan fired, a red laser shot at the controls, damaging them, much to the pirates’ shock and confusion) Ratigan: What the…?! (Suddenly, Bloom, in her Enchantix form, having shot the lasers, zipped by and grabbed the prisoners on their anchors along with the Enchantix formed Winx Club, carrying them away. Then the rest of the team ambushed and knocked the pirates away. After they were beaten temporally, the group flew away with their rescued friends. After the pirates recovered, K. Rool and Skurvy calmly dusted themselves off) Scroop: What can we do?! They’re getting away! Drake: Let’s go after them! (K. Rool and Skurvy shrugged it off) Skurvy: Forget turning them into us. K. Rool: Let them go for now. (Understanding their suggestion, Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady came up to their captain and admiral) Shredder: For when they return…. Krang: We’ll be ready for them. Bebop: And beat the pants out of them. Rocksteady: And make them wish they were never born. (Getting it, the pirates smirked evilly and nods in agreement. Back in the forest, the team carried their friends still tied to their anchors and landed safely once all clear. Arren then pulls his sword out and cuts Ash free) Ash: (Once freed and hugging Pikachu) Thanks, guys. Arren: (Cutting NiGHTS free) You’re welcome. (Shadow, Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck got confused as Shadow is cut free) Bleck: How did you know we were in danger? (Ash and NiGHTS reveal their watches as Arren cuts James free) Ash: We secretly contacted them. NiGHTS: So they could save us before we, too, got possessed by the Uni-Mind. (Getting it, Bleck nods as he is cut free) Bleck: (Nodding and realizing) I get it. The intercom part was the trick. Meowth: (While Arren cuts him free) And we thought we were goners. (James helped Meowth up after he fell down, freed, while he spoke up as Arren cuts Klang free) James: But we’re not, right? (Meowth shook his head "No" in agreement as Jessie is the last to be cut free by Arren) Jessie: (Rubbing her freed wrists) Thanks. (After that's done, Ash spoke up) Ash: Anyway, we made a terrible discovery. Shadow: And you're not going to like it. (Later, the team now knew of Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady’s treacherous betrayal, Bleck and Tippi's true past, and Shredder killing Maria) Vector: Are you serious?! Ash: We are. Jack: Oroku AKA Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady alive and our enemies?! Rouge: And Maria killed by Shredder?! Tippi: And me and Bleck's true origin ruined by the pirates?! Ash, Shadow, and Bleck: Yes! (Zero barks in angry agreement as Bleck, Shadow, and Ash said this) NiGHTS: Which is why we asked you to not only help us back there, but to also help us take them down along with K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates. Sally: I can’t believe they were Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage the whole time. Ash: We couldn’t believe it at first, either, Sally. (Suddenly, Tippi remembered something) Tippi: Guys! Sora: What’s wrong, Tippi? What? Tippi: Silver, Omega, and I just realized something. Group: What? Tippi: We sensed that the Uni-Mind was corrupted because K. Rool and Skurvy touched it with their fingers. Silver: And the only way to restore it, along with the possessed…. (The team realized as well) Link: Is that Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS touch it with their fingers. Omega: Affirmative. And we need to do it now. (Understanding what their next mission will be, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS got up) Ash: Then let’s go for it! For Neverland and the outside world! Pikachu: (Agreeing in determination) Pika! NiGHTS: And for our friends and families. (The team nods in agreement. Then with that, they find Loki and the Sharpedo still hidden and accepted weapons from them. Afterwards, the team quickly flew back to K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship, ready for the final battle of a lifetime) Coming up: It’s finally Ash and his team vs. K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates for the fate of the Uni-Mind, Neverland, it’s civilians, the outside world, and it’s civilians. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies